Are You in Love with Me?
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Cristina's ex-girlfriend shows up at Seattle Grace, outing Cristina to the staff, and causing debate over who she may or may not be in love with. Takes place shortly after she gets engaged to Burke.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything or anyone from Grey's Anatomy.

Takes place shortly after the drowning/engagement episodes. Kind of taken from the idea I heard might have been happening about an ex of Cristina's showing up in the hospital, but that's not really the focus.

* * *

Cristina fought back a yawn as they moved to the next room. Rounds were almost over, and there were no exciting prospects for the day's surgeries. Meredith was presenting the next case.

"Emilio Pajoli, 49." She glanced back at the chart, but was interrupted by Cristina.

"Oh my god."

"I thought you didn't believe in God." The patient's daughter quipped. Cristina was staring at her.

"Gina, what is she doing here?" the man, in for a bypass, asked.

"It looks like she's a doctor, dad."

"Cristina, you know these people?"

"I used to."

"I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you broke up with me for Tom Jones?" Cristina finished for her. The other interns all turned to her, mouths agape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that? Who is she?" Meredith asked as they headed back to the locker room.

"I thought it was pretty obvious she's my ex-girlfriend."

"Your ex-GIRLFRIEND?" Meredith repeated loudly.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Meredith. My ex-girlfriend. As in, we used to have sex."

"But you, and Burke, you're you and Burke, and, and you didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask me. And Burke and I are still us."

"I don't think I'm supposed to ask everyone I meet if they are gay or not, Cristina!"

"You're not, but I'm not gay, and I don't think I'm supposed to tell everyone I meet that I'm bisexual."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Four."

"Four?? How many boyfriends?"

"Six. And I haven't told you about most of them, either." She pointed out.

Meredith realized that was true. She actually couldn't name any of the other five, except of course for Dr. Marlow.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until they show up in the hospital." She joked.

Cristina gave her a withering look. "Ha ha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cristina, can we talk for a second?" Preston Burke pulled his fiancée over, intending to ask if she was free to scrub in on a surgery he was doing that afternoon.

"Yes I'm bisexual, yes one of my ex-girlfriends is in the hospital, no I didn't think it was necessary to tell you, and if you even so much as think of the word 'threesome' we're not having sex for a week, and why is your mouth open?"

Burke closed his mouth.

"You hadn't heard about that at all, had you?" she realized.

Slowly he shook his head.

"Well, you would have anyway at some point. What did you actually want to talk to me about?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Izzy!" George greeted his best friend as she joined him in the elevator and the doors slid shut. "Have you heard? About Cristina?"

"Yeah, her ex-girlfriend is here right? Crazy. Not too surprising now that I think about it."

"I think she's in love with Meredith."

At that moment the doors opened, to find Dr. Grey waiting to enter. The look on her face told them that she'd heard the entire last statement. Unsurprisingly, she turned around and didn't get on the elevator.

"Why do you say that?" Izzy asked George as the doors closed again.

"Well come on, remember how happy she was when Mer woke up after drowning? I mean we were all happy, but Cristina was just a little too happy."

"George. Her best friend almost DIED. I don't think it means she's in love with her that she was happy she didn't."

"Still. She does like women. I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well good job just saying it to Meredith."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Meredith?" Cristina asked George.

"Um, no, not for hours."

"Weird. We were supposed to get a drink after work. You don't think she's still being dumb about that whole Gina thing, do you?"

"Um, I really don't, I don't know I haven't seen her I wouldn't know."

Cristina rolled her eyes and wondered why she even bothered talking to him. Just then, the subject of their conversation entered the locker room as George escaped.

"Hey Mer, you ready to go to Joe's?"

"Oh um…" she couldn't really think of a good reason why not. "Sure."

There was a moment of awkwardness as Meredith tried to figure out how to change with Cristina standing right there.

"Seriously? Do you need me to leave, or something? Seriously, you change in front of men. But not me, now? Sheesh."

"Are you in love with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. George thinks you're in love with me."

"Do you realize how self-absorbed that is? Just because I like women doesn't mean I like all of them."

"You didn't answer the question."

It took Cristina just a little bit too long to say "No."

"Oh my god, you are in love with me."

"I am not. Okay, fine, you're attractive, okay? I could be. But I know you are straight, and anyway, I'm with Burke right now. So no."

Meredith suddenly leaned forward and kissed Cristina.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Meredith shrugged. "I'd never kissed a woman before. Thought I'd give it a try. Not my thing."

"Seriously, I wonder about you sometimes. Can we just go to Joe's already? Are you over this?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Meredith pulled her shirt off casually and fumbled through her locker looking for her everyday clothes, completely unconcerned that Cristina was there.


End file.
